


Raining Kisses

by pairatime



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sky has plans, then it rains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raining Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Smallfandomfest round 18, Power Rangers SPD: Sky/Bridge: Rainy days

Their day off had started great; Sky had finally gotten Bridge to get out of the lab and eat lunch in the park with him. They’d found a nice sunny spot and Sky was just about to make his move when he saw the first drop of water hit Bridge’s check. Sky had barely had time to look skyward to see nothing but dark clouds everywhere when he felt drops starting to hit him. 

And they were coming faster and faster. Sky wanted to yell and curse as he grabbed Bridge and ran toward the cover of a large Oak tree. He had plans for Bridge today and he wasn’t about let a bit of rain stop him. Guess he was going to have to skip a few steps and go for it.

And now Bridge wasn’t talking.

The Green Ranger wasn’t doing anything at all but standing there, mouth open, hands frozen, eyes wide…staring right at him. Sky almost wanted to wave his hand in front of his teammate’s face and ask if anyone was there.

But he wasn’t sure what he’d do if Bridge responded. Then again he wasn’t sure what he was going to do if Bridge didn’t respond because really he had expected some kind of reaction. He wasn’t sure what but something; not this nothing.

“Bridge?” Sky said, frowning at himself when he hear how quite his voice sounded, he could barely hear himself over the rain hitting the tree. Clearing his throat he tried it again, hoping his voice would actually be audible this time. “Bridge?”

The Ranger in question’s eyes focused and Sky say his body moving again but Bridge was still staring, no longer unfocused and seeing nothing but now sighted right on him.

“Sky?” Bridge asked; his voice oddly even and toneless.

“Yes, Bridge?” Sky responded warily, not used to Bridge being so unresponsive.

“Would you please tell me what just happened? Because I think I know what just happened but I’ve had flashes of it before but it’s never really happened before and I’m not even very sure it happened this time but I think it did. It felt different this time which is why I don’t think it was me picking it up from your aura but I might be wrong and if I am I don’t want to be the one to-“ Bridge rapidly stated as he started waving and gesturing with his hands as he spoke, sending drops of water all over.

“Bridge,” Sky cut in, letting out a sigh, and a smile. A verbal and confusing Bridge he was used to. This he could deal with, “what’s your question?”

Bridge paused for a moment, ticking off his fingers as he thought before grinning holding up a finger, “Right, did you just kiss me, Sky?”

Sky let his head drop as he ran his hand over hair, brushing the water from his hair and away from his eyes before looking up again,” Yes Bridge. I did kiss you,” Sky pausing as he brought up his hand, flicking a rain drop off Bridge’s check as he cupped it, “And I want to do it again, okay?” the Blue Ranger asked, slowly pulling his friend in for another kiss.

“Mmm, oaky,” Bridge grinned, letting himself be pulled into the kiss.

Sky grinned as the kiss ended, “I’ve wanted to do that for so long,” he murmured, resting his forehead on Bridges.

“Yeah I know,” Bridge said happily in response as he nuzzles closer to Sky.

“What?” Sky asked, rising a brow as he looked down at Bridge before stepping back out from under the cover of the tree, “What do you mean you know?”

Bridge cringed apologetically, “did I say that. When I say I knew I just mean I knew, not that I knew knew, well I did but I hadn’t planed on telling you that part and I shouldn’t have said that. Oh this isn’t good, want to kiss again?” Bridge rambled as he smiled innocently.

Crossing his arms Sky stared down Bridge, “You’ve been reading my aura haven’t you,” Sky sighed, “How long have you known? And why didn’t you say anything?” he added with a bit of a glare.

“Well, what does it mean to really know something? Because I knew you wanted to kiss me but I didn’t know why. Not at the beginning but then I started to think about kissing you and then I got why you wanted it and I wanted it but you wanted to make the first move and I wanted you too so I waited,” Bridge explained in detail before focusing back on Sky, “And what took you so long. It’s been months,” he complained light heartedly.

Sky sighed as he stepped closer, “Bridge, I’m not an empathic. I didn’t know what you wanted. I had to guess and hope for the best,” he stated, pushing Bridge back against the tree.

“Oh. I forgot about that part,” Bridge nodded then frowned, “But how come you didn’t know? You know me better then anyone. You know just how I like my toast buttered and that I read Karovan Science Monthly backwards, and when I spend all night in the Lab you’re the one that reminds me I need to sleep,” ticking off his fingers, ”How could you not know that I like you?” he asked puzzled.

Shrugging with a smile Sky shook his head, “I guess I should have,” he said before leaning in for another kiss. “But I know now and I want to do far more then kiss,” he informed Bridge between kisses.

“That’s good because I want to do more too. A lot more. That thing you were thinking about last Wednesday when I was sleeping. I’m very good with trying that,” Bridge grinned nodding quickly.

Narrowing his eyes at Bridge for a moment Sky sighed and dropped his forehead to Bridge’s shoulder, “Bridge I know I’m never going to have any secrets again but at least let me pretend…and yes we are totally doing that as soon as-“

Sky’s comment was cut off by the beeping of their morphers. Both Ranger’s glared at the devices, “as soon as we deal with whatever that is.”


End file.
